shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Terunori Kuga
}} Terunori Kuga (久我 照紀 Kuga Terunori) is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 2 He is also the president of the Chinese Cuisine RS. Appearance Terunori is a short man with a lean build. He has slanted, wide brown eyes and wild, spiky dark brown hair that runs down to his nape and juts in every direction. His bangs, which reaches down to his cheeks, are blonde. Terunori has tresses that rests on his left ear, embellished with two bobby pins, fastened in a "Z" pattern. The rest of his hair which is also unkempt, as well as the tress on the right side of his face that goes past his face are dark in color. His sideburns can be seen on the left side of his face and he sports a round, stud earring on his right ear.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 10 Terunori wears the standard Tōtsuki uniform, which consist of a dark undershirt, that is topped with a white-colored, untucked long sleeve, which has few buttons open, exposing his collar bone. It is also topped with the academy's blue coat which has white hemlines. Terunori, however, does not wear the standard, striped necktie. He finishes his look with pants and shoes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 9-10 & 12 Personality Terunori is a loud but gleeful and sociable individual who immediately warms up to people he just met. He dislikes formalities and considers them a pain. Terunori is rather cheeky, mocking Nene Kinokuni that she might be on her period while smiling and ridiculing Etsuya Eizan for his interest with money, topping it with an insult and telling him to leave the academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 11 Terunori has a habit of giving nicknames to people as well, such as "Yukihira-chin" for Sōma YukihiraShokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 5 and "fodder" for the first year students that were present during the Autumn Leaf Viewing.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 11 Nevertheless, Terunori can be serious if needed. He is competitive and confident with his abilities, as he devotes himself in defeating the other people above himShokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 16 and does not see Sōma and the others as a threat. He is also proud of his status within the academy and is very knowledgeable of the privileges that he has.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 5-7 The most notable trait is his sensitivity towards his height, becoming extremely angry when someone mentions or ridicules it.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 12 History Terunori enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 91st Generation and would later attain the 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council. As a second year student, Terunori completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year. Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Shortly after the conclusion of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Stagiaire event, Terunori, along with several members of the Elite Ten was in the stands, watching over Sōma after he provoked everyone in the audience.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 117, pages 14-15 & 18 He and the other Elite Ten members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Upon arrival, Terunori suggested abolishing this event next year and asked Megumi Tadokoro for her opinion. However, Nene Kinokuni and Etsuya Eizan refuted his notion, which caused Terunori to retaliate against them, and Satoshi Isshiki when he tried to allay the commotion. Sōma interrupted and asked if anyone would have a Shokugeki against him for their seat. However, Terunori, Etsuya, and Nene immediately refused. Terunori mentioned that the second years are too busy trying to defeat the people above them.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 8-16 When Sōma persisted on challenging the Elite Ten, Terunori explained the true power of an Elite Ten's seat and stated that the current first years did not give them any sort of reason to challenge them yet. However, before the Elite Ten left, Tenrunori mentioned that if Sōma could beat him in any form of cooking, he will accept his Shokugeki challenge. This only caused the first years' fighting spirits to be kindled.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 11-14 Cooking Style * Chinese cuisine - Terunori is well-versed in Chinese cuisine, being the president of the Chinese Cuisine RS, and demonstrates a keen mind in the application of spices through Sichuan cuisine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 122, pages 10-13 His skill in the field earned him the 8th seat in the Elite Ten Council. Dishes * [[Mapo Doufu|'Mapo Doufu']] * Stirred fried water spinach with Sichuan pepper * Jiaozi with chili oil * Mouth Watering Chicken Clubs * Elite Ten Council - Terunori is the current 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council. * Chinese Cuisine RS - Terunori is the president of the Chinese Cuisine RS. All members of the Research Society have been disciplined by Terunori, thus being able to produce the exact same dishes. Trivia *''Terunori'' (照紀) is written with the kanji for "shine" (照 Teru) and "chronicle" (紀 Nori). Kuga (久我) is composed of the kanji for "long time" (久 Ku) and "oneself" (我 Ga). References Navigation zh:久我照紀 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students Category:Chinese Cuisine RS